


Mischief of the Lesser....God?

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Category: CollegeHumor, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Changing the rating cause Teenagers can cuss a shitton, Dimension Travel, Gen, Oh shit that's a real tag, Rewrite, Trickster Gods, hah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: Gods and Goddess of Spyre has many history. History of deceiving mortals to their whim or give them power to overcome their enemies to their land. Historian say it may bring good luck to see a being such as them...or bad luck."BRENNAN, WHY!""YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF, FIG! THERE'S ALWAYS CONSEQUENCES TO ANY ACTIONS!""HE DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIMSELF!""YOU DISGUISED AS HIM! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!"
Relationships: Canon Ships (CANON im sorryfabrizsomeday)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Weird Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post talking about what if Brennan was a trickster god, breaking the 4th wall (Credits to @winterpower98 on tumblr!) So yeh...
> 
> I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE BAD KIDS! OR ANY FANFICS ANYMORE SO! UH! I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS THE DM! I DID NOT EDIT THIS! THIS IS A UN'BETA'ED FIC! I AM FREEZING RN GOD I NEED A HEATER FOR MY SNAKE SELF
> 
> ENJOY!!!!
> 
> (ALSO ONE MORE THING! I named Tracker's Goddess, Her name is Lûn (Pronouced 'Loo-n', Like saying 'Luna' but without the 'a')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA This is basically a 'introduction' to the characters everyone is not familiar with and facts about the mysterious 'Dimension Hopping' <- Orginal Summery
> 
> 'New Summery: Hello...You can just skip this Chap if ya want, I don't have the heart to delete it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO sorry for not updating like I usually do for the past 4 Chaps. College is kicking my ass right now and really editing and typing the story!
> 
> Ep. 7, May I right??

Dimension Hopping, as lame as the name is called, is a unique skill that is given to one person to another. The history of the ability is lost within the ears and months of the users, so much that they cannot find any findings about the skill. The skill is GIVEN to the person. There is no way to forcefully put the skill to other people… in their knowledge. The skills needs consent from said person, and that person have only one time to choose. Dimension Hopping is a delicate ability to master and to understand, such as time. Time flows differently and limits to one person per Dimension. Example is that Brennan can only Hop to another, while his Dimension is ‘paused’ and forward to an hour when he comes back. This can change, depending ?&/€:6)¢§„¿43-?&/€:6)¢§„¿43-

Dimension Hopping has only one requirement to Hop. An object to focus on. This said object can be anything; From a simple dice or a chain of them, to a simple sentence to speak. Although, the object can be seen as a gateway, the object is ?&/€:6)¢§„¿43-{.

Bffd(¥;(&!@\ have very specific ¥;&@/&/& depending on the skills and nature of the words and/or object. With every €;$/@/!.&/, the more §\—5$;):) they have. With that, all Dimension Hoppers already made one(¥;(&!@, the ability of breaki§\—5$;):€;$/@/!.&/

Each Dimension Hopper have the ‘Power of All’, if the dimension is their own creation. For example, Brennan Lee Mulligan. He is able to change mountains to flatlands, causing floods within a desert, and powers that Sun wants him to find out on his own. Though, Mulligan doesn’t see reason of doing so.

Name: &,&:!$.$:!:  
Alias: Sun  
Occupation: ?????

About: A crafty Dimension Hopper. Given the power of Dimension Hopping to Brennan. Kind and experienced of said ability, Always a bad first impression (Scared Brennan for the first time, scared the Bad Kids, scared&@/&!@(!@()

Facts: What Brennan knows is that Sun is older than they look, the dices are very important to them (even though¥;&@/&/&)§\—5$;, and Sun has too much free time to spend and watch over him as a mentor. 

History: Nothing much. Has many years of experience to tell the difference of how many people are in the same dimension. Very Powerful, enough to cause a small earthquake (For a price) in another dimension. Knows only one person that can dimension hop, beside Brennan ‘cause he doesn’t count.

Ability: Dimension Hop. Able to change(¥;(&!@( ¥;€;$, 

Name: ¥;&@/&/& ¥;&@/&/&  
Alias: &@/&/&@( &@/&

About: A silver snake. Acts like a spoiled child, needy about Pets. Obedient …Some of the Time. Any ¥;&@/&/& it takes, Sun takes.

Facts: Unique creature, hybrid of a bird and a snake, but has intelligence and emotions of a human. Crafted from Sun. 

History: Nothing Much. Obeys Sun whenever, takes chances to gain new information. I̵̢̲̤̝̟̅̾̑͂̋͜t̵̞̍ ̷̣̈́w̴̩̏͐̌̈́͋͠i̶̯͠ḽ̵̓l̸̔̈́ͅ ̷̢͆̑͒̓̅d̵̖̫̃̽͐͌͠ỏ̸̧ ̸̣̜̮̌̈́́ą̵̦͓̜̙̕ņ̵͕̙̙͂ẙ̶̲́̚ț̸͉̗̼̬̯̓͘͝͠h̴̥̹́̿̚í̸̧̼̀n̷̮͓̹͍̻̿̽̈́̍̕͜g̶̨̐ ̷̠̓̚t̶̰̿͒ō̶͔̳͈̹̈͛̈͘͠ ̸̨̛̠̰̮͈̽̔͗̂g̷̡̚ṏ̶̡͠ ̸̡̟̺͕̻͎̈́̂́̆̚͝b̴̛̼͈̠̩̒͘͜ͅa̵̱̲̒̑c̴͙̀͛̓ǩ̶̞̞̜͝

Facts about Brennan’s Dimension Hop Clothing: It’s considered ‘Default clothing for Storytellers’ quote Sun. The Purple Gem on the chest-plate is a ‘safety crystal’. If Hopper is damaged to the point of death, any damage they may take, the crystal will take it instead. But a limit is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I have the REAL chap real but editing still!
> 
> Bad News: College is still kicking my ass, but I can confidentially say that I'll start going back to updating regularly after *Checks Calendar* Wed. 11th
> 
> ^_^!!!


	2. They who travel...

‘There are many gods within the realm of Spyre. Many done mighty deeds or tricksters to those who are mortals. Sol, the Sun God, was one of many who pledged the land with crops, good people, and lead armies to fight for their land-’

‘Many historians categorize our gods into sections. Sol, the God of Sun. being on top and mighty for his light and glory. Lûn, the Goddess of the Moon, standing next to him-’

‘Historians write how Gods and Goddess are restricted to mess and entertain themselves with the Mortals. Appearing and reappearing at their leisure-’’

“HEY”

Adaine jumped in her seat, as a familiar tiefling suddenly appears over her shoulder. Books that was dangerously stacked collapse next to the young wizard. 

“Oh shit, sorry! Hahah!” Fig giggled as she helps Adaine gather the books that was surrounding her. The rest of the Bad Kids quickly gathered around the lunch table, other students shrugged off. The remaining Bad Kids settled in their table, peering over Adaine’s wall of books.

“Sooo… what’s all this, Adaine?” Riz asked, after gobbling down his lunch within a second. 

“Huh, oh. Uh, some books of gods and its history…” Adaine muttered, scrunching her face down to her book. 

“You know, you could’ve borrowed my book of world religion if you’re interested in that.” Kritsen said, picking up one of the books.

Adaine finally looked up, placing the book carefully as she fiddled with the pages, “No, im not interested in that. It’s just… You guys didn’t saw that guy from last fight?”

Last fight happened just days ago, where the Bad Kids had to do an underground ring with illegal creatures. Another project that Arthur Aguefort threw at them without notice. At least it was extra credit for the majority of the Bad Kids. The Project ended with a fight, of course. But as soon as it was over, Adaine spotted a figure. Standing just at the edge. One moment, they were there. The next, gone.

After the fight, Adaine did some magic to detect anything from them, but no trace of magic.

They shook their head, as Fabian spoke up, “I mean, that group had plenty of enemies who would love to see them dead. I wouldn’t blame them for watching the show.” 

“Or it’s someone who has a backup plan.” Riz continued, stealing Fabian’s lunch.

“I just don’t want any more surprise projects for the rest of the school year. The Spring Break one was enough.” Adaine said, getting mutters of agreement.

“It was fun though.” Kritsen smiled at the memories. Riz shook his head as Fig laughed at the many hours spent on the Liviathan. Peace fell in the air as the Bad Kids laughed and enjoyed their day. All but Adaine. Feeling of, probably, many gods looking down over them all.

It took all of the Kids to quickly organize Adaine’s book to take back to the Library, and another rush to get to classes.

Adaine’s mind suddenly filled with thoughts of possible answers.

The day went on without any abnormalities. A fight almost to the death during a free period, a creature accidentally let loose to the hallways, the normal day. Adaine spent the rest of her afternoon at the library, slightly worried about Watches and Wards staying at its place. She continues her books of Gods and Goddesses, along reading about how can magic be instantly gone without a trace. 

The day went and the night was unevenly, but the thought of the mysterious disappearing person still lingers in her head. Some books pointed out it’s a rarity to even face a trickster kind of god. Others say Gods and Goddesses don’t have time to play around anymore. As for traces of magic, there’s no possible way to cover a trace of magic within a second. Other than magic has to be magic several times to over its own tracks.

Another day as Sandralynn flew Baxter over the streets of Solace, with Adaine, Tracker, Kritsen, and Jawbone safely on his back. Semi-safely, as Sandralynn has an arm arm around Jawbone as he cautiously stood up, feeling the air rushing past his werewolf ears. Kristen having her arms around Tracker, doing the same thing as her uncle. 

“What did the guy look like.” Kristen asked, looking over at Adaine, Boggy in her hands as she pet him between his eyes.

“Hmm… I didn’t get a good look at his face, but he was wearing a black cloak and had his hands covered in bandages... “ Adaine continue to pet her familiar, slightly better from Boggy’s preances. The griffon steadily landed right near the front of the building, a few students looking up at the creature and moving out of his way. 

“Doesn’t really stand out to the crowd. Especially at night.... Don’t you have Locate Creature?” 

“I have to be familiar to the person and all I saw was just his clothing…” Adaine and Kristen carefully jumped off of Baxter as Sandralynn kissed goodbye to Jawbone. Tracker got one kiss from Kristen before Sandralynn pulled away and let Baxter flew off. 

Adaine scanned the crowd to search for their friends,“Maybe I’m going...crazy...about this….” A cloak figure among the crowd of students stood still as he turns his head, looking over the crowd. Adaine immediately grabbed Kristen’s arm and pointed at the figure.

“He’s right there!” Adaine said in a hushed voice, focusing on the figure.

Kristen quickly looked up, seeing the figure...talking to another one. A smaller one with similar bandages on their hands. Both have their hoods covering their eyes, one with a beard and the other silver feathers sewn into the sides of the hoodie. Kristen looked around the crowd once more, seeing none of their friends coming up to the entrance. 

“Can you keep an eye? I'm going to cast Greater Invisibility on myself.” Adaine cast her spell to herself as Kristen kept an eye out. Stealthy as Adaine can, she snuck up to the figures. The two kept a hush convention, as the students seem to walk around them, oblivious of the two blocking their way. Adaine stepped away from the students, as she heard the voices became clearer.

“I don’t usually do this, but ...There's no but, BUT I’m not saying that you’re special or an exception.” The smaller one said, pulling their hood further down. 

The other chuckled, an older man, “I’m pretty sure I’m special.” 

Adaine inched closer, lowering herself to the ground as Boggy continues to criously stare up at the two figures. The taller man had more revealing clothing than the smaller, a brown beard on his chin. His cloak is trimmed with an electric blue, a chestplate with jewels on it. Around his waist was a chain of strange electric blue colored pebbles. A familiar six sided dice on the very bottom but more and more sides are added to the other 6 dice. The shortest wore a different style cloak with silver trimming, having a high collar around their neck. It covers their mouth, added with the hoodie. the smaller one has a hidden face. The smaller wore a small dark green dress, wearing a similar chest plate but with no gem. Instead of one chain of dices, they had many smaller chains of different colored mini dices around their waist. 

“Okay, okay, okay. You be quiet about this. If you have any problems… don’t call us for help.”

“You can’t just leave someone like me here!” The older laughed, despite the words. 

“I think I can… and…” The smaller one glanced down, Adaine following at their feet. Wrapped around their ankles, was a silver and gold winged snake. Its wings spread open and claws digging into the ground. Its eyes squinted and it hissed as it crawled towards Adaine. 

“I, also, think you should turn around and look down.” With that, the snake and silver cloak disappeared. The older man quickly turned around as Adaine readied a spell. The last thing Adaine saw as she looked up, was a face of a human man. A second later, he was gone into the air. She stood up back, looking around the crowd-

“Keep moving!” “Sorry, sorry Looking for someone!-” “-Excuse Me!” “Sor-”

Adaine muttered more apologized as she stepped back towards Kristen. Kritsen looked around as she and Adaine quickly shuffled towards the entrance just as the rest of the Bad Kids suddenly appear. The two hurried inside as they overlap each other an explaining. The surprise grew within the group as the same two cloak figures stood right behind them, invisible, with no magic. 

“Nice job, Brennan. You scared them.” They smirked, cooing their silver snake as it cries within their arms, “And look what you made Adaine do! She scared my snake.”

“You could’ve warned me. It’s not everyday I can jump dimensions!” The labeled ‘god’ explained, focusing on his PCs characters, alive and talking without their Players.

“Okay, Mkay, Okay. You do you-”

“Wait, What-”

“I have to go and continue my stories, don’t forget-”

“I don’t have this dimension jumping works yet-”

“3 days equal an hour. OKAY BYE BYE!”

The silver figure smiled as they jumped in the air, instead of vanishing into thin air, small fluffy feathers engulfed the small one until it flopped into the ground. He sighed, side-stepping as the Bad Kids continue their chat, talking more about this ‘God’.


	3. For the Name's sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More scenes for the Lesser God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA OKAY!

Adaine remember quite vividly the very first meeting of the self-proclaimed ‘Lesser God’. 

Kristen had found an ancient looking book to summon Gods instead of Demons. Fig immediately thought it was a great idea to finally meet the ‘Lesser God’ Adaine and Kristen saw. Gorgug following her lead and thought it would be cool. Fabian, Riz, Adaine quickly tried to grab the book as Kristen started to list of things for the ‘summoning’. The Bad Kids agreed to do the summoning in a different room in the mansion. The three quickly set it up, as the rest chilled inside Fig’s bubble room. 

“They’re not gonna summon him.” Adaine muttered at the time.

“He’s a God, and probably his friend, too. We can’t summon Gods.” Riz said

“Not without that addutice, you can’t.” The Three Kids turned their head behind Fabian’s back as a new voice suddenly appeared. Fabian scrambled away from hs corner, towards Riz as Adaine stared at the side of the wall. Fabian’s hand instinctively moved towards his sword, but… it wasn’t there. Neither was Riz’s gun or Adaine’s spellbook. The three immentaly flipped the bowl of the bubble back to the living room and ran to the room where others were.

“HE’S HERE!” Riz shouted as Fabian almost knocked the door down, seeing the other three still prepping the summoning.

“We haven’t started yet.” Grogug said, placing down the bowls of...something that Kristen mixed up. The three quickly explained, overlapping each other, how the God suddenly appeared inside the bubble with them. 

Adaine remembers that as they were arguing, laughter among them startled them. Everyone was scared of some kind of God, someone bigger than the Nightmare King himself that they faced. 

And now, several weeks later, Adaine watches as the self-called ‘Lesser God’ argues to Fig about a plan the Bad Kids were about to do. To everyone’s surprise, the ‘Lesser God’ was pretty much human. Normal short brown hair, brown eyes, a beard that he proudly showed off. Often correcting the Bad Kids that he was a ‘Lesser God’, someone that’s not very important but has powers of a god. And often avoiding Adaine’s and Riz’s questions, like ‘Why did you appear during the fight?, ‘Why do you look like that, if you could change your form any time?’, ‘Who was the person that you spoke to weeks ago?’, and important question from Adaine, ‘Why are those dices important to you?’

When something is about to happen, Adaine keep seeing the Lesser God effortlessly pluck out one of the dices, very often the 20 sided dice, and throw it to the ground to a surface. After it’s been thrown, it vanish back to the chain. She saw him react to the dice’s roll, sighing or smirking at its result. Even with all the strange importance towards his dices, and avoiding questions, the Lesser God was pretty much human...more good moral human than Fig.

“It’ll be like a dream!” Fig argued, smiling at the sighing Lesser God.

“I can see anything that will or could happen, he’s going to find out.” Lesser God argued, a hand ready to pluck out the 20 sided dice out of the chain. Fig winked at him as she walked backwards towards the gang, oblivious of the group of children in the shadows. Kristen tried to grab Fig as the rest of the Bad Kids try to reason and find other ways to get information from them. The Lesser God sigh, rolling his blue dice as rolling on top of a nearby crate. It spun in place as it landed towards the number 19.

He looked up as Fig gesture around her, seeing the gang raising an eyebrow and readying spells. The Lesser God crouched down, leveling with the rest of the Kids, “I recommend running right now.” 

Just as he said that, he vanished as the rest groaned, Adaine readying her Greater Invisible spell for anyone who needs it. As The Lesser God predicted, the gang suddenly stood up, knocking over their table and slowly surround Fig. The Bad Kids quickly stood up as Kritsen awkwardly shuffle and try to calm the situation.

“His name is Toby Ma’ki’plier, funnily enough.” The Lesser God smirked, pointing at an elf with several scars on his face. Fig watches as the Lesser God held his stomach to stop himself from laughing. One of many questions from the Kids is that why were they the only ones the Lesser God wants them to see? Often, he appears right in front of other adults but they don’t acknowledge him. ‘You are more interesting than most of the people here.’ He said, but Riz could tell it was some kind of lie. There times were the Bad Kids would listen to his advice. 

These are the times that they don’t listen to him and his strange knowings of the world. 

In the end at the chase between the Bad Kids and the Gang, they managed to escape, knowing well that they’re not ready for a battle for strong opponents. 

There were other times that the Lesser God appear very often during their mission. Such as-

“No. No. No, Fig-” “-Going there, dressed up as that weird-ass guy and-” “They’re going to know it’s not hi-” 

Fig grinned as she casted disguise self, ignoring the many pled of her stopping until-

A hand grab the collar of Fig’s jacket and a voice, “Now, what are you doing.”

Out of thin air, the lesser God appeared right behind Fig. She smiled, wiggling out of the less God’s small grasp, “See! He agrees with me!”

He raised an eyebrow, “Okay, I never said that I agree with this,” He gestures Fig’s disguise and the very buff guards at the door, “Very odd and unplanned work.”

“Even a God-” “Lesser God.” “-A Lesser God don’t think this is a good plan,” Adaine explained.

“He’s a god of mischief. This is a wonderful time for this!” Fig slowly taking steps, bumping into the Lesser God that reappeared behind her. She huffed and crossed her arms, facing the Lesser God

“Most of your plans is disguising yourself to someone else. There’s other plans like your friends over there..” The Lesser God pointed at the side of the building, seeing the high windows spilling the light from indoors. At the very back, in the shadows, Riz opens the window sill and Fabian jumped inside. He looked towards his party and raised a hand as if to say, ‘I had a better plan over here but none of you listened.’

Fig sighed as Adaine pointed with the Lesser God. Four remaining Bad Kids sigh as they stealthy move towards the back. Well… only 2 now.

The Lesser God stepped back as he sees Fig and Kristen quickly moved at the door of the Club. He rubbed the bridge of his eyes, “Goddamnit.” 

He plucks out one of his dices, rolling in his hand and letting it fall to the ground. The dice spun in place, settling onto the number 4. He heavily sighed but smiled as the scene played before him. 

.  
.  
.

“Where’s Fig and Kristen?”

.  
.  
.

After all that, Adaine continues to read more about the Gods and Goddess, mostly trying to find the Lesser God’s name, which he refuses to reveal. Fig suggested he was a God of Mischief and Chaos, to the Lesser God admitting he never said anything like that. As an idea to try to summon him during the ‘sleepover’ Kristen and Tracker suggested at Fabian’s house. Fabian argued why not the huge mansion at their house, which everyone shrugged and thought it would be better at a fancy, rich, ship mansion than a haunted one. 

Their night started off strange, Adaine thought. First, Cathilda made minor mistakes on snacks (Fabian assured her that she’s still the best maid), A cup (filled with a mixture of alcohol by Kristen) was knocked down by no one, and everyone felt eyes on them. The Bad Kids settled to Fabian’s giant bedroom, sitting around a make-shift table filled to the brim with questionable drinks.

“So, your idea is to try to summon this Lesser God to my HOUSE, is to call out ‘Lesser God’.” Fabian said, spread out on his bed and peering over the circle of his friends on the floor. Kristen leaned over to Tracker, quietly explain about the Lesser God. She nodded, semi-believing it since it was her girlfriend and strange things always happens. 

“It worked last time, sort of, but maybe this time!.” With a small smile, Adaine closed her eyes, “Lesser God!”

There was only silence in the room, as everyone looked around, Adaine peaking out her closed eyes, then sighed. 

“Have you found out any Lesser God’s name? Could be Chaos or Mischeif...or both.” Fig shrugged, dipping on her cup of acloche. 

“There’s not much about them. Only small stories,” Adaine said, pulling out papers of smaller Gods and what they do, “For Historians, they don’t-”

“Try their best. Yeah, Solesians isn’t the best at history keeping than Fallinel.” A voice appeared over Adaine. The Bad Kids yelped as they turned towards the cloak figure. 

“See!” Kristen exclaimed, pointing at the Lesser God. She turned her head to her girlfriend, whose eyes kept searching on the wall everyone was looking at.

“...Where?” Tracker asked, glancing between the wall and Kristen.

“What… He’s right...there?.” Kristen muttered as the Lesser God slowly stepped towards the couple. Tracker followed Kristen’s head as she watched the Lesser God taking a seat near them on the table. 

“Hello.” With that Tracker found the eyes of the Lesser God, instinctively holding an arm out in front of Kristen. 

“Who- What?!” Tracker asked, looking up and down at the Lesser God. 

The Lesser got slump forward, putting his cheek to his hand as he does to the same to Tracker, “Priest to the Goddess of the Moon, Lûn. You have made a name to yourself for her, from what I’ve heard.” Brennan thought, ‘That’s sort of a lie, sorta a truth.’

“Uh..thank you?” Tracker questioned, looking at Kristen, who smiled and gestured her to the Lesser God. She shook her head and squinted at Kristen, who whispered, “You could ask him about Lûn.” 

“I could but… does she want me to know?” Tracker asked, glancing at the Lesser God.

“What’s your name?” Gorgug immediately asked, get a slight nudge from Fig. He looked down and confusion shrugged, pointing at Adaine. 

“Is that why you called me?” the Lesser God smiled, looking over to Adaine, opening and closing her mouth. 

“I-I, well I got curious about what you're doing...and we can’t keep calling you ‘Lesser God’.” Adaine muttered, with Fabian perking up with, “Really rude to call by someone’s low rank.”

“We could call him L.G.” Fig suggested, finger gunning at the Lesser God, who shook his head. 

“I prefer not that.” Lesser God said.

“What can we call you?” Kristen asked, sipping on her beer while bravely looking at the Lesser God.

“Anything but offense names, please… Like...I don’t know Bill?” The Lesser God Shrugged. 

“Heh, Bill?” Gorgug giggled at the normal sounding name. Then the Domino effect happens. Slowly, each Bad Kids suggested a name, one after another. The Lesser God shrugged but they didn’t take it as an answer. Minutes past as more possible names was suggested until the Lesser God spoke up. 

“If I tell you my name, things will happen.” The Less God sighed, seeing all the eyes of the Bad Kids staring at him.

“Bad things will happen?” Fig pressured on. 

The Lesser God could see the number 26 over Fig’s head. ‘Can’t disobey the number of the dices’ He thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

“True names hold power. Even Sol and Lûn follow that rule.” 

“Those aren’t their real names?” Kristen perked up, leaning curiously to Tracker, who’s instantly interested when the Lesser God mentioned her Goddess. 

“You Solesians named them that and be grateful that they never came down here to correct their name.” The Lesser God noted in his head, ‘Even though, I basically made this world with a paper and pen.’ 

“Tell us your name!” Fig smiled, scrambling on her chair.

“Or give us A name! We can’t have Sol to come back here, conscious this time.” Riz said, with Adaine with a similar pled and worry of the True Name of a god. 

The Lesser God grimaces at the sudden attention at his name. He didn’t mind the Bad Kids called him ‘Lesser God’ for all he cares. Too curious for teenagers. He leaned away from the staring as the group suddenly got into an argument about his ‘True Name’. The Lesser God peered over the kids to the window, seeing the night sky.

The Lesser God loudly yawn, making a show of it as the Bad Kids suddenly looked over towards him, “Oh wow, look at the time. I have to go.”

“What?!” “You have to go somewhere?” “It’s only 8 and you just GOT here!”

He stood up as the Bad Kids continue to pester him about his name. He turned around, his cloak flying into the air and almost smack Riz in the face. 

“A name dude! Come on!” Fig threw her hands in the air.

“This is a bad idea. I’m sorry but no. Let him leave and do his mischief somewhere else!” Fabian said, tired of his house in the middle of the chaos. A wave of shouting of disagreements and excitement of more chaos among the group started that the ‘Lesser God’ had to stand there and chuckle at the shenanigans. The Lesser God watch as Fig pulled out her ‘hidden’ elven wine and halfing beer bottle and slammed it on top the make-shift table. 

“You can make more chaos if you stick around, Lesser God!” Fig proclaimed, as Kristen and Tracker cheered at the appearance of more alcoholic drinks and Riz confused of how he didn’t spot the drink until now. A small beat as the party chatted. The Lesser God smiled, making a last-minute decision.

“It’s Brennan.” The Lesser God said.

Everyone immediately looked up, seeing no one standing in the place where the Lesser God stood. Another beat. Until the party screamed. Either in excitement and worry of the Name. 

“NO! WAIT! BRENNAN! LESSER GOD, COME BACK!” “No! He’s gone! Don’t call him back- HE’S A GOD!” 

‘Goddamnit’ The Lesser God watches as the Bad Kids continue to scream over each other. He floats near Fabian’s window, invisible. He watches as Fig and Kristen down a few drinks and loudly exclaiming words and nonsense. Grogug slowly joining the fun as the rest continue to chat. Slowly, he feels a familiar cold breeze behind him.

“How long have you been here?” A familiar voice behind him said.

“Uhhh...A few weeks… I think? Time is weird here, huh.” Brennan smiled, looking over his shoulder at his friend. Their hood was down, seeing a familiar sleeping silver snake around their shoulders. They floated next to him, ignoring the screaming teenagaers through the window.

“Yeh, I can tell. I’ve been dimension hopping longer than you. Now, answer me again, oh Mighty Brennan Lee Mulligan, how long exactly?” They pressured. 

“At least 3 weeks! Crazy to actually see these characters go on adventures almost everyday of their lives.” Brennan said, gesturing an arm at the party.

“Didn’t I say 3 days equal an hour!” The two looked at each other, Brennan widening his eyes at the realization, “It was afternoon before I pulled you in!” Around their waist, Brennan’s d20 glowed along with their mini d20’s.

19 overrides 4

Brennan floated over the window, standing on the edge of the window, “H-How! What?! I thought time works differently! An hour here-?”

“It does! I thought I told you how to- Hold your dices and just think of going back home!” Brennan looked up, raising an eyebrow before holding the dices that he borrowed from them. Closing his eyes, he thought of the office he was just in, the time and the date. Before the Minor DM and their snake, Brennan’s form flickered into pixels and glitches, until he faded away in a flash. 

Seconds after Brennan disappeared, they burst out laughing, “HE ACTUALLY BELIEVED ME! HAHAHAH!!”

Their snake slithered away, watching its owner roll over Fabian’s ship house roof, “HAHA! I NEED TO GET BACK BEFORE HE COMES IN! AHAHA! HE’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

Dimension Hopping is already strange in its own way. How it works is strange. How time works is strange and difficult to explain, hence they didn’t try to explain how it works to the Dungeon Master they admire oh so much. The price of Dimension Hopping isn’t explained clearly to those who can do it, but only an hour is spent to their time. Say if someone hopped when it’s 9:00, if they come back, it would be 10:00. There’s many exceptions and other rules to that single rule but neither them nor Brennan have reached that point...yet.

Before the silver snake hissed again, they poofed away, the second Brennan came back, a semi-annoyed experience painted on his face. He looked at the snake, lightly hissed at his direction. He sighed, lowering himself to sit next to the snake. It purred, weirdly, and slithered right next to him.

“I wasted another hour just go get back here, you know that right?” Brennan said, curling his fingers around the snake’s head. A second pair of eyes reveal itself, looking up at Brennan, as a familiar voice spoke, “Yeeehhh, It was funny though!!! Have fun over there. I’ll be waiting for Wedesdayyyyy.”

The voice faded as the second eyes closed, the snake snuggling to Brennan’s leg. 

“Don’t worry, I know my responsibilities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how to write or type. so.....Thank you for reading ^_^


	4. Time flows, as it stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story continues...in another set of eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma keep posting Chapters until I get bored! HAHAHAHHA! Also  
Imma make a chapter of explaining the concept of Dimension Hopping along with the 'Original' characters if I can.

Days go by, the weather slowly changing into winter, and more missions are carried out, The newly revealed Lesser God, named Brennan, frequently visits the teens. More or less cause chaos to them, for better or worse. In return, the teens unknowingly enjoy his company. Often times, calling his name out and almost getting a response immediately. Brennan watch them grow to their own adventure… but not exactly. As the weeks went by for the Bad Kids, only a few days pass for Brennan. 

Those who knew Brennan well enough in the CollegeHumor office notice that he would disappear with the hour. No calls, no emails, no sight of him until the next hour hits. And when he comes back to wherever he went off, he would have a soft smile, a smile that shows itself whenever he is DMing. Along with the weird smile, Brennan would wear a chain of blue dice around his waist. 

“He’s up to something…” Emily muttered, looking up from rolling her dices. Another Wednesday rolls in as the gang of D20 began to file into the Dome. Camera operators and live video editors scrambled around as they checked wires and see if anything was correct. 

“Leaving at a cliffhanger last week, yeah.” Ally chuckled, digging around Brennan’s box of dices and trying to pick out the yellow ones they used once. They quickly scrambled around the dice box, seeing different colored dice. Who needs this much dices- Ally spotted the yellow d20 and snagged it on the bottom… until they pulled it out along with a chain of dice. 

“What the…” Ally muttered, examining the yellow dice. They don’t remember Brennan drilling a small chain through the d20, or remembering it had a set with it. Similar yellow colored dice ran through the chain, like an accessory… similar to Brennan’s blue dice. 

“You found it yet?” Siobhan perked up, sipping her water.

“Oh yeah… but it’s chained up now, I guess.” Ally held up the yellow dice higher to their group, until a small note fell next to Ally’s hand. Glancing down, Ally saw the letters ‘A gift from me to you - Silver’ With a beautifully drawn silvery feathers that when Ally picked it up, it shimmered a bit. The situation got more confuser to Ally as they shuffled out of the DM’s screen. Murph lean towards Ally as they open the card.

Brennan walked through the hallway, his laptop in his hands as he reviews the notes in his head. A few people nodded him a hello as he passed through. A voice behind him whispering to him, “These are your actual players, not the characters!” 

“Got it.” Brennan said, looking around as he turns the corner, seeing the familiar dome and cameras.

The two watch as a person walks as them, no acknowledgment of the cloaked figure. 

“Look, I never brought anyone else to Hop. I don’t- I- Pfftt-!!!” They muffled their mixed up words as they cover their entire face with their hood, “Look, just don’t tell them anything! Okay! I worry...about myself and my mistakes.”

Brennan turned his head as he watched them wipe a fake tear on their cheek and sniffles. “I have to go.”

They made a face as their act didn’t even make Brennan laugh and sigh, “Okay, Okay, go. Shoo.”

Brennan smiled as he walked backwards, giving a thumbs up as they returned it. 

“Hey.” Brennan said as he stepped in the Dome, carefully side-stepping inside it. He suddenly hears scuffling and a paper being ruffled. Brennan looked up as Emily and Zac trying to quickly get back to their seats, like a classroom filled with students just as the teacher walks in. He raised an eyebrow and looked around to see if anyone would answer his wordless question of what’s going on. 

“Hey uh… can I borrow your dices.” Ally said, waving a hand to bring his attention, stuffing the card underneath the cards of Kristen's spells.

“Sure.” Brennan said, as he shuffled behind the screen and set up around him. Wordless, everyone began to look at each other, curiously and in worry.

“Why do I have new dices…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good ending to this story, but it'll create a semi-touchy subject... Also, it's a very short one...whoops heheh...
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wonder who's Silver is (Sarcastically wonders)


	5. Answers of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...as new players began to file in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whips* comment on my fics you cowards
> 
> *dabs* I'll make a tumblr post about who's who and what abalities and shit they can do
> 
> *Back-flips* I hope you enjoy this chapter and Let's ignore what happened in Ep.6 of D20 Live :DDD (This is still unedited)

Sun remembers the first time they got dragged into this mess. Just, one day, sitting at their desk, a random set of dice appeared next to them, with a note. Instructions that they naively followed. And then, saw him in front of them. Bandages covering his eyes as his brown straight hair almost falling down to his shoulders. A pttch black cloak over his shoulders as a bright glowing amethyst in the center of his chest. Sun remembers seeing mini dices chained to his waist and sometimes wonder if they reached to that point...or maybe already surpassed him. 

The new dice rolled between their fingers as they sit on top of Riz’s detective apartment. They looked down at the dice, a mix of swirls of purple, blues, and reds. They could feel the weight of the dice adding around their waist.

“What happened….” They muttered, clenching the dices, almost wanting to crush it. 

“Hey.” Sun scrambled away from the edge, rolling away from the door that opens to the roof. They stepped away from the edge as a shadow of Riz grew across the floor. Sun summoned a protective illusion around them as they cautiously leaned over the edge. They could see the top of Riz’s head, ruffled and looks like he hasn’t slept in days, an arm raised as he pressed his crystal to his ear. A hushed conversation that Sun doesn’t want to take part of. Something about strange people, something about an assassin, what’s new? Nothing can concern Sun if it doesn’t involve them personally. What’s concerning is the new dice, and- 

“Hello there.” A familiar man’s voice spoke behind Sun as they smirked and slowly turned around on their heels, still on the ground leaning over the edge. Brennan stood there, still in his basic armor and crystal on his chest. ‘I wonder when Brennan is going to break that crystal…’ Sun thought, standing back up.

“Fine evenin’ ain’t? Although, it should be afternoon over there in your dimension.” Sun said camly, glancing back at Riz who made a defeated face and went back inside, where the two Dungeon Masters could hear other voices. 

“Weird to see that this dimension is taking a different turn than the players.” Brennan commented 

“It happens sometimes.” Sun shrugged, still rolling the dice in their hands. Brennan look at their hands, pointing at the dice.

“You got more dices?” Brennan asked, referring the the collection of chain dice around their waist. Sun quickly looked down at their hands, the weight of the dice still there. Obliviously, their d20 faint glowed as a dice began to roll. 

14 over to 17

Sun looked up to Brennan, plastering a grin on their lips, “Yep! You like ‘em?” They rolled the d20 dice on their fingers and began to tie it around their neck, “I’ve got too much and spent too much time on the ones on my waist so-”

Sun began to tie it around their neck, over the high collar of their cloak and huffed proudly. Just as Sun smiled, there's a slight burn crawling up their neck. 

“Now, what you doing here?” Sun asked, crossing their arms.

“Here for more questions. It’s been a week.” Brennan smiled, walking over to the edge and sat down, his legs dangling. 

Sun smiled, and followed his move, leaning forward and placing their chin on their hands, “Fineeeee.”

“First, your name.” Brennan asked the same question the first time they met.

“Nope, names are powerful, as you said to the Bad Kids.” 

Brennan pressured on, leaning his head towards them and a raised eyebrow.

“You...can call me Sun. That’s a name I like.” They admitted.

“Nice. Now, why can we do the dimension hopping. Really sciency and breaking walls.” 

Sun looked over the edge of the building, see the elemental driven cars on the ground, as they think of an answer, “I don’t know. Like I said, even though I’ve been doing this for years, I can’t make out an answer besides making chaos.”

“How many years?” Brennan closed his lips as the question suddenly popped up in his head, the set of questions he was thinking of flew away.

They looked up, smirking, “Guess.”

Brennan shook his head, remembering time is different in every dimension. ‘Sun’ explained that he wasn’t the same ‘Brennan’ in their dimension, and vise versa. ‘We are in different dimensions. Me in your dimension is probably enjoying D&D podcasts, and you in my dimension is enjoying making your friends cry and laugh.’ They once joked. 

There was silence as it settled between the two, Brennan trying to to find questions but kept thinking of Sun’s expression on their new dice. Some kind of...worry and regret. Minutes past on, the wind blowing in the wind. The voices inside the building faded as doors open and close during the hour. Until...

“Isn’t it fair If I visit your dimension?” Sun visually grimace, looking Brennan at the corner of their eyes. 

“My...folks...wouldn’t be pleased to see an adult suddenly disappearing and reappearing. Remember the rules.” 

The night flew by as the two sat in silence. Sun huffed as Brennan seems to be falling asleep.

Quietly, Sun floating up to their feet, as Brennan sleepily blinked awake.

“It’s a bad idea to sleep in another dimension. Go back home.” Sun said, quietly backing away and dimensioned hopped. 

“Yeahh.” Brennen yawned as they watch Sun hopped away. Although, he still have business. Slowly, he jumped down from the roof and phased through the door, chills running down his back as he does so. Brennan expected Riz to have a messy office, red thread everywhere, coffee cups, half empty or filled with coffee, on the tabled. Brennan expected all of that… except for the part of teenagars laying on the ground, drunk. 

Brennan smell beer and other drinks in the air, children laying on top of papers. Adaine drunkenly sleeping on Gorgug’s chest, who is also fast asleep. Kristen muttered in her slumber underneath Riz’s desk, with her own bottle. Fig sitting on a chair, asmussing she was rambling through Riz’s clues on Porter. Riz, surprisingly, is still awake. He was standing over the board that is scattered with clues and red thread. There was anagrams of which victim's names pointing at the assassin that’s been attacking them. 

Brennan face palmed at the sight, rubbing between his eyes as he appears behind Fabian, who’s been nodding and drunkenly nodding and agreeing. 

“I mean look! Another Night Yorb! It’s been appearing over and over again. And another word, guuh...what fuck did I…” Riz muttered, pinning the random word to the board.

“The Ball! You gotta...sleep. It’s been hours!” Fabian muttered, nodding to sleep and leaned over, almost collapsing if wasn’t for Brennan catching him.

“Riz.” Brennan said, shifting Fabian to his side and summoning a blanket to cover the young pirate. 

Said Goblin snapped to attention. His eyes tried to focus on Brennan and he muttered, “It’s you…”

“Yes, it’s me. You should be asleep...And not drinking on a school night!” Brennan said his words like a dad as he continues to summon more blankets and pillows and turning the Kid’s side so they don’t die by choking on their puke.

“You don’t get it! We’re so close. Something about this is weird! Like-! You weird!” Riz muttered, pointing at Brennan and slapping his other hand towards the board of clues. Brennan continues to have a confusioned expression, placing a blanket around Adaine. 

“Riz, you gotta calm down. You’re drunk and you’re gonna feel it in the morning.”

“...You sound like my mom.”

“You need sleep.” Brennan slowly walked up to Riz and scooped him up in a blanket. He scrambled in place as Brennan tries to calm him down and finding a place in the chaotic mess of an office. Within seconds, Riz fell asleep, surrounded by the warmth of the blanket. Brennan kicked a few papers together and placed the golin, curling around the blanket. The dungeon master looked to the side, at the passed-out Fig. Summoning another blanket, Brennan side-stepped everyone and lifted up the blanket over the fast asleep Fig...although that’s what Brennan thought

“Are you, like...our dad now?” Fig’s voice slurred through her words but Brennan heard her. Brennan’s hands froze in mid-air with the blanket as he looked down at the drunk Fig. Her head slightly turned behind her, eyes are barely opened to look at the ‘Lesser God’. 

“I’m sorry?” Fig hiccuped as she scrambled in place in the chair, still holding the very heavy dwarf beer.

“Like… you’ve been helping us anddd shitt. Like, there’s plenty of times where you mess up our plans but, you still save us in the end.”

Brennan opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of an answer, “I… don’t think so. But, you’re welcome to think it that way.” 

“Aw hell yeeh, we got another Dad!” Fig cheered, a small pitiful cheer echoed among the drunken pile of teens. Brennan chuckled as he watches Fig slowly places down the beer and slowly falls asleep. The ‘Lesser God’ sighed as he watches over the characters that made history to themselves. Brennan summoned a pillow, lifting Fig’s head and placing it down to the soft pillow. 

Brennan stood up quietly as Fig muttered her words, “It’s been...a crrrazyyy few months, knowing you…”

He softly smiled, lifting up a hand. Brennan softly combed through Fig’s hair as her eyes relaxed and closed, “...It’s been a crazy week for me, knowing you all.”

The only sound in the office is the distance police sirens, and soft snoring from the Bad Kids. Brennan smiled, shaking his head, “What am I doing.” 

The Dungeon Master looked back up at the board of clues. He couldn’t make sense of the weird anagrams and red string. 

“So, we just hold the dices...and think of going?”

‘Yes. Although, it’s difficult to go to the same place. I’ll escort you for the first few times, but I appreciate you all learning’

“This...is crazy. This is nuts, can you really believe them!?”

‘You’ve seen the photos. It’s all up to you all to choice. Once you make your choice, there’s hardly any consequences.”

“I think… we should at least try.”

“Yeah! One time! Come on!”

…

…

“Fine. Just to get answers.”

‘Then, please, follow me. I have to warn you all, dimensions need to keep balance. I doubt any of you all will continue being human.’

“WHAT!?” Six voices shouted at the same time as the dice glowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Ep. 6, amIright???
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Freshmen, Dungeon Masters, and New Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Junior years start, Brennan got their back, as he claims confidently, and many new faces and peers among the crowd. Something starts to creep up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied about posting regularly as I can after Wed. 11, but....Im procrastinaTINNGG shush up.

‘From Top to Bottom: 6 sided, 8 sided, 10 (1-10) sided, 20 sided, 10 sided (10-90), 12 sided, and 4 sided dice. Recorded that the 20 sided dice has been rolled in numerous occasion, often after a plan being made. When the dice is rolled, it tells what happens (Need more time to obverse w/o Brennan knowing). The other dices has been rolled but not as often. 

When asked, Brennan avoids eye contact and doesn’t answer the question. 

When asked about his friend, he shrugs and doesn’t answer (Riz knows he’s lying) 

Commissioned a similar looking dice set but couldn’t fool Brennan. Dices are enchanted? (Brennan stole the dices afterwards. That or Fig misplaced them somewhere in the mansion) 

The dices has to be enchanted, no records of Gods or Goddesses expanding their power on an item.

His Friend (<strike>Evil Brennan -Fig</strike> ): Different styled cloak, one that can hide their entire face. What I remember, they have mini dices, different styles. Seen talking to Brennan but disappears afterwards. Have no interest in talking to us.’

‘Riz has a better clue gathering than me.’ Adaine thought, looking down on her notes. Doodles of Brennan in the mirage (Fig) and a stick figure of his friend (Gorgug). Along with random questions <strike>‘Does he have a last name</strike> he’s a Lesser God! Why would he?!’ ‘Where does he go if he isn’t here in Elmville’ ‘What other powers he has’. More writing of her friends’ in the notebook. A notebook that has been enchanted to avoid any peering eyes, but Adaine knows Brennan will bypass it. Brennan has many times waved a hand to dispel any magic, no matter how powerful it was. There’s even scratches out by Brennan in the notebook. Mostly covering up a name that he slipped up.

‘Em’

After Fig stole one of the dices one day, Brennan slipped up the names in an accident. There’s many notes of ‘Who’s Em? His friend in the cloak?’ ‘Is Em a nickname, or possible a small part of a full name.’ After that ordeal, Brennan didn’t visit for a whole month. Possibly trying to get away from the heat of interrogation. After just stealing a dice for just a second. 

‘It’s just a dice.’ Adaine closed the notebook and carefully put it back in her bag, ‘And a God with history longer than anyone and powerful magic.’

Boggy quietly croaks on her shoulder as Adaine picked up her bag and scurried to her next class. Homework and projects quickly piling up around Adaine the more she tries to study the Lesser God. Riz is in the same position, with the new case of a tiefling assassin targeting groups like loan sharks, mafia gangs, and thieves. No clues are left other than a note saying, ”I’m coming for you from hell.”

Brennan, trying to follow the rules of being a ‘God’ (AKA Following Sun’s rules), tries to give advice and hints, along with trying to intervene the assassin when the police knows who's the next target. Keyword is ‘trying’. Riz found out that even Brennan couldn’t stop the attack, as something was stopping him. Hence, Riz dragging Brennan into his investigation to find out why and who this tiefling is. More assassination happens and Brennan has no clue, even asking his friend about it.

The beginning of Junior year is hard enough with sudden school work piled up. With the mystery of Brennan and the assassination, school work...was, of course, ignored. Adaine walked through the hallways, passing new and old faces. Notes reviewing in her head as she pass the classes filled with students. 

In another hallway, floating close to the ceiling is Sun and Brennan. They loom over the students as Brennan watch in interest, never thinking for their Junior year but, the dimension took it to its own hands and crafted it. Sun stares in a trance at Brennan. It's been a few weeks in this dimension after...the air feels different. Sun can’t put into words for Brennan to understand, but something is going on. Riz’s case should’ve been over by now, and the curiosity on Brennan should’ve died down. Sun’s snake companion strangely purred around Brennan’s neck, as he carefully lifted it off his shoulders and into his lap.

“How long as it has been.” Sun cutting into the chase.

“A month since. You haven’t keeping track?” Brennan looked confused, petting the snake’s pet.

“Well, im sorry, time is weird to me and it’s your responSIBILITY TO KEEP TRACK! GAAHH! THIS IS KILLING ME!” Sun muffed their words as they spun in place, stomping on the wall and ceiling. 

“What’s going on?”

“The air! It’s-! Weird! Something about it is not right and- Guuh! You’re only a month old and don’t know what I’m talking abouuuuttt.” Sun continues to kick the ceiling. They stop as their eyes stare at a distance, until they looked ‘up’ at Brennan, “How’s your folks anyway? Disappearing and shittt.”

Brennan glanced down at the snake, surprised at the subject change. The snake obviously purrs as Brennan replied, “Nothing out of the ordinary for me. Everyone seems to be losing things in the office. And what about the air?” 

Sun covered their nose as they scrunch their face in construction, “...It’s...stuffy...like being in a room with so many people. I never had to deal with this before.”

“Why not let me handle it. Good for experiences.” Brennan shrugged, getting Sun to look at him with a face. 

“You’re not experienced at feeling the atmosphere like me. It takes hours just to get a grip on the changes. And besides—”

A familiar tiefling yelled uproar among the students. Everyone looked towards the noise and quickly moved to the walls. Seconds later, Fig on her drawfian skateboard with a very scared freshman in her arms zoom past. Only for a second, Fig looked up, eyes shining in condition as she tried to yell out, “Brennan!” Before zooming past him and almost colliding to the wall. 

“You got these children to look after…” Sun rolled their eyes, snapping their fingers. Alreted, the silver snake looked at Sun and quickly fluttered towards them, coiling around their neck, “I’ll look into the atmosphere. Worst case scenario is another deity trying to kill Aguefort.”

With that, Sun disappeared in a pile of feathers, fading away as it floats down. 

“A new school begins.” Brennan stretched as he pushed himself off the wall and float near Fig and the new freshman. They chattered, the freshman freaking out by the surprising entrance and how ‘they’re going to get detention!!’

Brennan got the gist of the conversation before he appears behind the freshman, with Fig fighting off a smile as she keeps looking up at Brennan and down to the freshman. 

“Don't worry! This happened all the time!.” Fig smiled, picking up the freshman and kicking the skateboard into the air, catching it. Brennan could easily see the 18 above her head as she did the trick that she rarely practiced. The freshman patted his legs to remove the dust and straighten himself to look more presentable, while Fig blew her hair out of her face. 

“You Juniors are nuts…” With that the freshman left, turning his back and shuffling through the crowd.

Fig made a face, waving a hand in the air of ‘Are you serious?’ as she looks at Brennan, who replies with, “Caser Jinn. Fighter enrolled, but I’d say a rogue by the end of this school year.”

Brennan looked over at Caser, who keeps looking back at Fig, shaking his head. Brennan skimmed through his thoughts, as there is no interesting factor for the freshman.

“Or a drop out…” Brennan muttered.

“I was just trying to help him to get to class. Hasn't he heard about this school enough?” Fig blew in the air as she dusted herself. 

“You’d be surprised what kind of things Aguefort tries to do to hide this school. Things even I didn’t...imagine....” Brennan scrunched up his nose as he recalls failed attempts at Dimension Hopping to specific times and places. Fig furrowed her eyebrows at the expression that she knows well from Adaine’s readings in the professor’s autobiography. Fig navigated her way through the students, peering through classroom. The year barely started and more work is to put on. New teachers are hired with very… strange backgrounds. 

“More shit going around the school.” Fig asked, keeping her head straight ahead as she knows Brennan is invisible to the other students. And Also seeing students completely phase through Brennan as if he was mist. 

“It maybe that the professor is up to something.”

“Riz’s case something or… fucking a bird something?” Fig glanced up. 

Brennan stopped walking as he looked down at Fig, a very mixed expression of confused and surprised. Fig huffed as she leaned against a couple of lockers, pulling out her crystal and pressing it into her ear. 

“What about your friend?” Fig looked over at Brennan, still wondering if how each character has their unique mindset outside of game. He snapped out of his thoughts and leaned against the lockers with Fig with a,“You saw them?”

Fig shaking her head, “No, but I saw you petting in the air early when I flew past.”

“The school work isn’t their fault. It’s you and the others. I don’t blame Adaine and Riz trying to figure me out, but I doubt you guys can get a single detail out of me.” Brennan smirked, ignoring the many passing memories of Sun drilling him not to say a word about his real life outside of this dimension. 

“Hah! Wanna bet!” Fig stares straight up to Brennan, a fiery and determined in her eyes.

‘Same as Emily… when a crazy plan is actually working’ Brennan thought. 

“How about focus on your studies? Last year was just good fortune.” 

“How about telling us who’s Em?” Fig smirked as she looked up. The two continue to stare at each other, a silent battle for information. Few things the Bad Kids learned that Brennan disappears if no one is watching. One look away from him and Brennan disappears. Fig continues to glare at Brennan, rolling his eyes. 

“No one! Just another person I know.” Brennan flicked Fig’s nose and her sight goes temporarily blurred. 

“What the fuck?!” Fig blinked her eyes back into focus, seeing no one next to her, “That’s cheating!”

Fig huffed, looking around for the Lesser God and no signs of him. She continued to scanned the area, and sigh in defeat, “Who the fuck is Em, Brennan!” 

A few students jumped at the tiefling shouting into the air, quickly stepping away as Fig huffed and began walking to her class. A familiar ring from her crystal caught her attention. Looking down, she sees the group chat is flooding with random texts from her friends.

Riz (The Ball) 9:09 AM: New rouge teacher sucks. Any luck with yours?

Fabian 9:09 AM: nothing I cant handle in my class. 

Gorgug 9:10 AM: aren’t you skipping?

Fabian 9:11 AM: i already know everything in that class, so why bother when i already have the best swordswomen as my trainer. 

**—NEW—**

Kristen 10:12 AM: Is it weird that these new teachers? Like two of them doesn’t….rly….have no idea whats going on?

Kristen looked up to said ‘teachers'. A new...cleric and magic teacher? With the lack of teachers and staff, Kristen remembers, that Arthur personally hired new ones from...questionable backgrounds. Well, it’s better for more staff to be aware of helping children, like Jawbone. And plus, the new teachers look like they’re still in the old times of adventuring. Kristen walked up to the desk. Papers scattered everywhere and the name plate is facing down. Few of the new freshman introduced themselves and an awkward greeting from the two. 

“I’m Kristen Applebees, by the way.” Kristen perked up, the attention of the teachers. 

“Oh! Uh… I’m… Jeffery.” The new cleric teacher doesn’t seem to have any equipment of being in the class. A human with short straight brown hair that fades into a green-blue hue color on the tips. A baggy brown short sleeve t-shirt while wearing brown gloves that covers the rest of their arm. A few jewels and gems around their waists, along with smaller bags of ingredients. High boots that is covered with mud, and messing up the classroom floor. 

The magic teacher looked to the side, failing to hide a small smile on his face, as if laughing at an inside joke, “Call me William.” He said, turning back to face Kristen. A rare lightning genasi with lighting strikes around his hands and neck on his dark skin. He wears a bright yellow bandanna to hold his dreads off his face. A sturdy chest-plate with an orange gem on the right shoulder. 

“So you’re our new cleric teacher?” Kristen asked, seeing some of her cleric friends, confused and looking out of the classroom door. 

“Uhhhmmm, sorta. I’m more like an assistant. And Uh, I’m looking for something for... Mr. Rat.” Jeffery awkward replied, scooting a few papers away. Kritsen gazed at the two, seeing their eyes looking around the room, to the corner, and sometimes at the faces of the students. It was a clear air that they’re nervous...and importantly, lying. 

“Mr…. Rat? As in, an actual rat?” Kristen awkwardly smiles as this conversation goes longer.

“The rouge teacher.” William said, nodding to a few other cleric students as they pile in. The genasi leaned over to Jeffery, whispering to their ears. They furrowed their eyebrows. looking around the desk. Jeffery, in response, dug more into the pile of papers. Their eyes light up as they held up a paper, with writing that Kritsen can’t see well.

“There!” Jeffery smiled, pushing William out of the way from the desk, who sputtering into words and with a weird expression of his friend, “We should be going now, huh?”

“Yeeh, He’s probably hiding in a corner somewhere.”

“Or a sewer.” The two looked at each other as they turn to hold back another laughter. Without no response from Kristen, surprised at the sudden exit and trying to stop them, the two practically ran out of the door, dodging the crowd and disappearing out of sight. 

“What...was that all about?” Kristen muttered.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“What was all that about?!”

“I PANICKED! OKAY!? You know HOW WEIRD THAT WAS.”

“If you don’t keep your voice down, Brennan is gonna get us!”

“He’s gonna get us if Kristen tells him about some guy named JEFFERY! Pfft Hahaha!!”

‘What are you two doing?’

“AAAHH!” “AAAAAAHH!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder WHO'S THAT?!?!
> 
> Also, this chapter 'Weird Introductions' is gonna be the 'Chap 1'.


	7. Players, set?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..;;;
> 
> *WHIPS* I HAVE NO EXCUSE!
> 
> *DABS AWAY* 
> 
> Still Un-beta'ed/unedited/Its the best I could do

A blurred tiefling photo pinned to the makeshift clue board. A runaway assassin that is attacking evil doers. Attacking Jeff Hellmound, Hellen Graveyard, Jalynn O’Mcfin, and many others that are connected to fighting rings, illegal smuggling, and etc. Instead of murdering them, with the said assassin’s weapon of choice is two long daggers. The evil-doers are attack to unconsciousness and thrown right in front of a police station. Along with the unconscious people, a note is left with a neat handwriting of “I’m coming for you from hell.”

Clues suggest that the assassin is targeting a specific target, dwelling the target list...whatever what it may be.

“Riz…”

Despite being tiefling and associated with the demonic traits, there’s always traces of silver feathers somewhere in the crime scene. Riz eyes the poorly drawn photo of a bird with the tiefling assassin on top. ‘Escape?’ was written on the bottom of the photo. There’s no evidence of photos or CMTV videos showing the tiefling assassin in person or escaping away. 

“Riz. Why aren’t you in class?”

Riz look up from his make-shift clue board, seeing a familiar amethyst gem chest-plate. 

The small goblin is huddled in the quiet side of the school’s library, away from eyes and getting light from the windows. The dust-covered shelves of books seem to blend together as Riz focused back to where exactly he is and who’s speaking. Small mutters of other students skipping class surrounds the two, Brennan still waiting for an answer, like a parent.

“Looking into the case. Nothing new…” His hand flipping through papers and tapping the side of the board. There’s a slight disappointment feel in the air as Brennan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the small goblin.

“The new rouge teacher was lame so I kinda...ditched him.” Riz explained, shrugged and hoping the reason.

“Teachers that Aguefort personally hand-picked? That has, admittedly, strange backstory to each one.” Brennan continued.

“He was lame and even he couldn’t keep up! Even Kristen thought the cleric teacher was weird.”

“Just you wait. Something gonna happen and you’ll eat those words.” Brennan bet, a small smirk as there’s many battle that has yet to come. ‘Sight of the Oracle. Useful.’ Brennan thought, “But enough with the teachers, can you at least try to do some work that you and Adaine are not doing.”

“The case is coming close to an end! There’s a target in the warehouse near the docks tonight. Anddd we need someone to watch our backs.” Riz looked up, a mischief in his eyes. Brennan smiled and shook his head. Asking for small favors from the ‘lesser god’, tempting, and questioning his powers of it. 

“Do your homework, then I'll think about it.” With a small blink from Riz, Brennan is gone. Riz huffed and rolled his head. Despite disappearing, Brennan still stays in the library. He walks around the dusty library. He passed many sections, seeing different students, teachers, and creatures passing through. A whole year pass for the Bad Kids, but it’s only been a month since given this strange power of hopping to different dimensions. 

“Have you heard-”

“Shh! Shh! Shut up! We’re gonna get heard and gossip is gonna spread!”

“We haven’t seen an elf like that since that one Junior! A Fallinel Elf?”

A Fallinel elf is here? Brennan furrowed his eyebrows as he walked through the shelves, seeing a well-lit center room with tables. Students were casually studying, others chatting, but Brennan caught a glimpse of the two gossiping students. Isela Dinun and Illia Dinun, Juniors. Twin half-elves of Ranger Parents. Known for gossip, his head supplied him.

‘Might as well get answers from these two’ As useful as Sight of the Oracle and the powers he was given...most answers that Brennan got wasn’t that useful and doesn't imply the current dimension he was in. 

The twins talked in hushed tones, giggling and looking around as if they were trying to keep a secret. Brennan shrugged and walked between the two, as awkward as it was. Never gotten used to not being seen by other people….

“I heard the elf was scheming something. A friend of mine saw her casting some kind of spell!”

“I heard that too! But I saw it back-fired.”

“Wait, an Elf failing a spell? Okay, now we’re talking about two different elves here.”

“What?! No! The one with blonde hair? The glasses?”

Brennan squinted his eyes, gears rolling in his head. Who was the elf that back-fired a spell...the majority of Elves in Fallinel are blonde so that didn’t help. Could be a child, but what chances of that? A Fallinel child in Solace, other than Adaine.

“Yeh, that one!”

The twins stared at each other, a look of confusion between the two. 

“The one that kinda looks like Adaine...But, like, Older?”

Wait, what?

Brennan crossed his arms, his finger lightly tapping on his arms as the two continue their stare. An elf that looks like an older Adaine? The same hair-cut, along with glasses? More confusion and shock in Brennan’s head. It couldn't be…It can't be... He’s just being paranoid. It’s been a year and Brennan has to stop spending so much time here. Better to align his dimension’s time to this dimension… Meaning he has to wait until winter season here in this dimension. Brennan looked from the floor, as the twins continue to their argument of if they seen the same elf or not.

With a sigh, Brennan slowly walked off, hearing the twin’s gossip faded into the silence noise of chatter. Obviously, Brennan’s blue electric d20 dice began to softly pulse into light. The light circled around the dice to different numbers of each side, until it lands on a-

3

“My friend saw a tiefling with the elf.”

“Ooohh~ I bet it’s the same as the ca-”

“Hello! Uhhh Can’t help up hear about a tiefling that has the police chasing down.”

Without looking, Brennan failed to fight back a smile as he knows what's going on behind him. There’s nothing else to do, besides tonight’s promise...if the Bad Kids actually did their homework. Brennan gently grasp his dices, his thumb rubbing the d20 as he focus jumping back to his dimension. Memorizing the time and place. A moment later, Brennan flash back into his own dimension, time speeding up to the afternoon. He opens his eyes, seeing the spare meeting room he often hide in secret for dimension hopping. 

He pulled up his phone that was neatly organized in front of him before he left earlier. 

1:00 PM

Brennan smiled as he gathered his things and prepared for the rest of the day. Papers, work, more things to come up with in the coming episodes of the Live Streams. He cracked the door open, peering through the empty hallway. With a small victory in his head and a small smirk, Brennan slipped through the door and walked down the hallway. Passing through other meeting rooms and familiar faces. None in the Wiser.

With work slowly piling up for everyone, Brennan began to work. As he opened his laptop, unknowingly seeing a group of people pushing each other down to a hallway. Silver eyes carefully guiding the group away from the main room. 

Their new…’friend’ guided the group to another spare meeting room, waving a hand to people that was walking towards them. They convicentily turn their head away from the group. The 6 held their mixed reactions for today’s…’gathering’. As soon as Silver gathered the 6 inside the room, and casting a small quiet spell in his own creation, Ally and Emily began to burst out laughing. Leaning against the table and chairs, along with Lou covering up his big smile.

“Shit! We’ve almost been caught!” Ally exclaimed, clenching their stomach.

“Where were you two!? Siobhan was trying to do a spell, oh my god-” Emily shouted over them, brushing her hair, feeling no horns growing out of her head.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t see it ‘cause I was dragged by some students!” Brian perked up, a wide smile as he took a seat, rubbing his forehead. 

Silver huffed, a small smile on his lips. Things turned up more than he expected...Other than… 

Silver looked over to the other side of the room. Zac and Siobhan crandling a wound that has been healed hours ago, but there is no doubt the pain of it lingers. An unfortunate turn of events dealing with a mafia group, and a failed practice of magic. Zac and Siobhan looked at each other, wincing at their respective pains. 

‘_You seem upset, Mr. Oyama…_’ Without moving his lips, Silver opens a telekinesis between everyone. Zac looked up, seeing the silver eyes. Zac’s lips turned to turn into a small smile, but overcome by concern.

“It’s just...weird. That we’ve been able to do this. Like… Should we keep this up. I’ve almost got killed by that halfing.” It was a tad bit late before Zac noticed he raised his voice. The tension in the air grew stronger, replacing the laughter and adrenaline.

“I thought...You were fine after that healing spell.” Ally asked, a half-smile as an attempt to try to get the adrenaline back. 

“I’m fine! Just...” Zac looked down at his arm, remembering the halfling that was rapidly swinging at him. 

Everyone exchanged looks, remembering the past battles Silver had them practice. Minor mafia groups, petty theft, and other evil-doers that always ends up with Emily taking the ‘final blow’. Always Silver transforming into their monstrous form and dropping them off to the nearest police station. Battles that must be perfected to the best of their ability before confronting Brennan...and Sun. 

Everyone watch as Silver slowly walked towards Zac, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Zac looked up and saw concerned silver eyes.

‘_I understand your concern and your fear of what may come if the tides of battle isn’t in your favor.’ _Silver started,_ ‘I don’t blame you for your thinking. The trails I’ve put you through is for the future, If anything happens to those who lost power. Yes, the game I’m playing is foolish but it’s a precaution. I’ll understand if you want to forget about all of this._’

“Whoa, come on. We came this far. It’s been 2 weeks, we’ve been doing great!” Ally said, a hand waving to get their attention. A grim air settled between the group, as if the sun was just darkening in the room. 

Ally continued, “We’ve been good so far. Silver’s been watching our back and-”

“And Zac almost got hurt. More than that dagger.” Lou interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“We could do basic training. Get better!” Emily explained, only to gain disbelief and more terrified looks from her friends

‘_It seems there’s a split decision. I’ll remind you all that you cannot hop freely as Brennan, or have the ability mastered. It’s either all of you or-_’

*knock* *knock*

“Uhh...Hello? Anyone in here?” A familiar male voice.

Silver stepped away from Zac, a hand in the air towards the door. ‘It’s Brennan.’

“Oh shit, what-” Everyone looked over to Silver for any advice. But as soon as their line of sight was lost, so is Silver. Disappearing in a small pile of silver feathers that turns into ash as it falls. There’s a hush exclaims and stage-whispers of shock. Silver leaving them behind in their dimension. 

The door slowly opens, the gears squeaking as Brennan peeks in. Within a moment, Brennan’s face was just confusion at his friend’s sudden gathering.

“Uhh...What’s going on here?” He asked.

Ally stood up, slamming their hands on the table as they exclaim, “A plan of kicking your ass tomorrow.” 

Even more confusion and curiosity on Brennan’s face as he opens the door wider, “How long have you been doing these meetings.” 

“I dunno...2 weeks.” Emily smirked, looking over to the others as they shook their head. Brennan stepped into the room, more curious. But as he opened his mouth to question, a flash of silver in his eyes. As if his joints were on strings, Brennan slowly stumbled backwards, his eyes unfocused.

“...Well, good luck with that. I’m just gonnaaa-” Brennan stepped backwards, closing the door. There’s a slight pause.

‘_There. You have a few minutes until he realized went wrong._’ Silver huffed, clapping his hands together. There’s an uproar, exclaiming of no controlling spells using against other people.

“You can’t just do that!” “What happens if the spell didn’t work?!” 

‘_Tsk. Anyhow, I recommend that you all come to your decision by tonight_.’ 

Not a moment later, Silver faded away before any of them realize they lost line of sight of him. He feels the familiar warmth as he hops to the current dimension that they like so far. He feels his arms spiking and pricking with feathers growing, his head fuzzed and legs going numb. Seconds later, Silver opens his eyes, seeing a bright blue sky above him. And-

“There are you, Silver.” A familiar voice.

It was them. Curls popping over their high collar, their hood down, and multiple dices jingling in its chain as Sun walks up to Silver, crouching down. They put a small finger on top of the snake’s head, gaining a strange purr. 

“Where have you been, hm? Been off flyin’?” Sun asked, a small smile on their lips. Despite the warmth of their voice, their eyes shone a small sadness and tiredness. Silver purred, coiling around their arms as he was picked up and placed on their shoulders. Silver squinted his eyes, settling around their shoulders as the wind picks up around them.

“Enough of you going on your own in this dimension. I don’t want you to get taken, my friend.” Sun said, as the wind effortlessly picks them up. Sun gliding through the wind as they scan around the area, “Now, where was that stuffiness in the air...It was there a moment ago…”

_It will be worth it…_ Silver thought, staring at Sun in the corner of his eye, _It may be worth it in the end, right?_

_ They’ve been alone for far too long...A little entertainment might make them smile. _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about my other D20 fic, Im stealing its title and deleting that sooner or later
> 
> Oh and Thanks for reading it at the end ^_^ Hopefully I'll include the scene that was written in the description but it's something to grab y'alls attention.
> 
> (I'm a sucker for 4th wall breakers and trickster Gods like things)
> 
> (Cut to me, crying into the corner, with my 3 crossover AUs for D20 AND THIS IS THE FANFIC I FINISH!?!?! WHAT?!?!!?!?)


End file.
